the love life
by MajinMystica
Summary: This takes place in the majin buu saga. 18 and Krillin do some well 'old time stuff' they did when they didnt have Marron yet.


**This is a Android18xKrillin fiction. I love this couple. This is my 3****rd**** one and I hope you enjoy it.**

Krillin sat on the couch with his arm around 18's waist and a smile on his face as they watched a movie.

18 smiled as she grabbed a blanket from over the couch and put it around themselves. She kissed his forehead and rubbed his black haired head. She then put her hand in his.

Krillin twined his fingers between hers as 18 did the same. They both laughed a bit at some scenes.

**Meanwhile …**

The small little child named ,Marron slept peacefully in her blue colored crib. She wore pink childish pj's and a 2 pink bows to hold up her pig tails. Marron turned in her sleep as she soon sucked on her small thumb.

**With 18 and Krillin…**

Krillin soon fell asleep and 18 face palmed her forehead. She got up and folded the blankets then picked him up bridle style and walked towards there room.

Krillin slightly opened one of his eyes and soon shut it. ' this is a good plan' he thought.

18 ,with Krillin in her arms, reached their bedroom and entered. 18 walked up to the king sized bed and slowly laid Krillin down onto the bed while laying him on his back. She walked over to the door and closed it then walked back to the bed and laid on her side while watching Krillin fake sleep.

Krillin soon opened his eyes and literally pounce onto 18, which made 18 gasp. " why you little faker!" She grunted then looked away while blushing as krillin was on top of her.

"aw, come on ,baby you know I was just kidding around Like old times." Krillin laughed and grinned funny.

"hey you should keep it down, shrimp, Marron is asleep and if she wakes up your gunna rock her to sleep."18 said while lightly grabbing his chin and now looking him in the eyes.

Krillin nodded in agreement as he looked into her eyes. " Hey 18? " Krillin asked

18 slowly brought his closer to her own. "yeah?"She whispered.

Krillin blushed slightly " um I was thinking…maybe we should ,ya know have sex like old time sake?" Krillin blushed more while grinning nervously.

18 sighed slightly as Krillin melt her minty breath ' wow, 18 must have done a good job brushing her ..t-teeth' He thought. "hmm…Alright" 18 shrugged her shoulders " but wear a condom ,alright? And I'll go take a pregnancy pill." 18 said .

Krillin nodded then jumped off her and opened the drawer to the nightstand. Android 18 got up and walked quickly a crossed the hall into the bathroom. She opened the mirror cabinet and grabbed an orange, description bottle saying 'Pregnancy pills, take one by mouth everyday' on it. She opened it up while unlocking the child safety lock on it and took out one of the white pills. She popped one into her mouth and soon swallowing it whole.

Krillin laid flat on his chest after getting on a white condom then putting his boxers and pants back on. He waited quietly for her.

Android 18 entered their bedroom swiftly then shut the door slowly behind her while locking it. She walked over to the end of the bed, slowly crawling over to Krillin and vibrating her tongue so it sounded like a cat purring. She brought her head close to Krillin's face and looked into her eyes while stopping the purring.

Krillin blushed softly as 18 had been above his body and also inches from his blushing and nervous face. "w-well that was a sexy performance" he said as 18 kissed him lightly on the lips. Krillin slowly closed his eyes as 18's eyes slightly remanded open.

After a while there tongues soon were fighting for dominance. Krillin slowly slid 18's pants off while undoing her violet shirt. He managed to get just 4 undone before 18 pinned his hands next to his face and breaking the kiss.

18 panted heavily. " kami, I missed this" 18 whispered then looked into Krillin's eyes.

"Same here" Krillin said while his voice was cracking slightly.

**After 3 hours later night fall began and 18 and krillin laid naked under the white bed sheets.**

18 panted loudly as she whipped the sweat off her forehead.

Krillin laid on back as white stuff was pretty much everywhere on the bed sheets and a couple of blood spots. "we should do this more often." He said while chuckling a bit.


End file.
